1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display system.
2. Background Art
In general, a display system, such as a display device for a vehicle, which functions to display a visual read-out of speed information to the driver is installed in a vehicle.
Speed limits are set for roads on which vehicles are driven according to types of roads and segments of a road from the viewpoint of traffic safety. The driver grasps the current running speed of a vehicle he or she drives by looking at a display system of the vehicle and drives the vehicle so that the running speed remains equal to or slower than a speed limit set for the road on which the driver is driving the vehicle.
In contrast with the display system described above, Patent Literature JP-A-2007-264774 discloses an in-vehicle system (for example, a navigation system) which has a function to compare the current vehicle running speed with a speed limit set for the road on which the driver drives the vehicle to determine whether or not the running speed exceeds the speed limit and to warn the driver when the running speed exceeds the speed limit.
According to the in-vehicle system disclosed by Patent Literature JP-A-2007-264774, the driver is able to be advised to drive the vehicle safely by being warned when the vehicle running speed exceeds the speed limit.
In recent years, drivers have been encouraged more and more to do the safety driving.